Cartas del Ártico
by TsugiriNana
Summary: En medio de una guerra que parece no tener fin, un joven enamorado escribe cada noche una carta a su amada, que se encuentra a miles de kilómetros de distancia y siempre le recuerda que quiere saber de ella y volver a ver su sonrisa. En medio de una guerra que parece no perdonar ni al amor.


**_Primero que nada quisiera agradecer a Seogumi y Masunny , y a Anxxy por sus historias que me ayudaron a inspirarme en este hermoso fanfic. Segundo la manera en la que esta relatado es un poco distinta pero espero sea de su agrado._**

 ** _Este fanfiction participa en el reto de apertura "Como un Songfic" del foro "KND: Los Chicos del Barrio" Operacion F.O.R.O. Así como ambos fanfics en los que esta ligeramente inspirado. La canción en la que se inspira directamente es "Makka na ito" del grupo Plastic Tree._**

 ** _Como dato adicional me gustaría decir que la pareja principal no es de mis favoritas pero quise probar algo nuevo._**

 ** _Disclaimer:_** ** _Los personajes utilizados son propiedad de Tom Warburton por encargo de Cartoon Network Studios._**

* * *

 **Base de refugiados del Ártico.**

 _ **25 de Noviembre del año 3 después del impacto.**_

 _No sé por qué empiezo a escribir esto, quizás sólo sea para no volverme loco._

 _Cuando era niño, éramos los tres juntos contra el mundo de los adultos, al que ahora pertenecemos, seguimos la misión como agentes ocultos en un mundo que ya no es nuestro ni de ellos, y que día a día se va extinguiendo, y yo aquí huyendo de todos y todo, evitando al mundo y a su humanidad pero, ese sentimiento al final me alcanzó._

 _Tú, una mujer fuerte y valiente por dentro y por fuera pero, ¿quién conoce tu ser completo?, aquel ser que ocultas a todos los demás por orgullo y por honor, no lo puedes ocultar de mí, ¿quién te conoce más que nosotros?, nadie. Soy yo quien desea conocerte más, saber todo de ti y que confíes en mí, que me aceptes._

 ** _26 de Noviembre del año 3 después del impacto._**

 _Recuerdo el día aquel en el que el mundo nos parecía tan pequeño, recuerdo cuando luchábamos por tener un día más de juegos sin fin. Es increíble pensar que en algún momento esto ocurriría, recuerdo tus lágrimas, yo moría de rabia al saber de su traición, recuerdo tu mirada salvaje y también recuerdo tu sonrisa, esa bella risa que quiero pronto volver a escuchar._

 _Los chicos aquí suelen temer a que no haya un mañana, yo los aliento y los apoyo para que sigan luchando, ya casi se despeja el muro y pronto podremos cruzar, las naves van y vienen cada mes, sé que si no rompemos el muro entonces deberé pasar un mes más en estas heladas tierras, me gustaría mucho saber de ti, saber si sigues añorando a tus amados simios arcoiris, yo sé que te gustan mucho más que a Número Tres, pero también sé que si digo eso probablemente me lleve una buena golpiza de tu parte._

 ** _27 de Noviembre del año 3 después del impacto._**

 _Me preguntó ¿acaso esta guerra que no parece tener fin, ha congelado tu corazón?, el mío sigue tibio al recordarte, es lo único que me da el calor necesario para sobrevivir al frío de este lugar. Recuerdo aquellos días donde peleaba por proteger este sitio, ¿lo recuerdas?, yo sí, aquí entrenamos todos alguna vez para convertirnos en Chicos del Barrio, aquí entrene a miles de soldados. Es curioso, ahora que estoy por cumplir catorce años me doy cuenta de que no somos tan diferentes; niños, adolescentes y adultos, al final no hay diferencia alguna, peleamos por lo que alguna vez fue nuestro y peleamos juntos._

 ** _28 de Noviembre del año 3 después del impacto._**

 _¿Cuándo fue la última vez que pudimos jugar bajo un cielo azul?, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que comimos helado y nos quedamos todo un sábado viendo caricaturas? En la base hay un pequeño agente que no tiene mucho con nosotros, fue de los últimos niños antes del impacto, me ha preguntado cosas que yo recuerdo con nostalgia, le he contado historias de cuando tú y yo éramos niños, él me pregunta mucho por ti, yo ya ni sé qué decirle. Me he convertido en adulto mucho más rápido de lo que pude creer, mi deber con ellos es como si fuera un padre, dependen de mí en gran medida, la mayoría son chicos menores, me recuerdan a nosotros._

 _Todo esto es injusto, ellos deberían estar jugando en las calles de su país, deberían estar riendo y no llorando, comiendo dulces hasta que los dientes se les rompan, viendo caricaturas, siendo felices. ¿Por qué tuvo que pasar todo esto?_

 ** _29 de Noviembre del año 3 después del impacto._**

 _Dios, ya ni sé qué hacer, sigo pensando en el momento en que rompamos aquel muro y podamos salir de aquí, hoy fue un día desastroso, muchos salimos heridos contra aquellas cosas, los monstruos que nos han asechado desde que todo inicio, maldición…como quisiera estar contigo ahora, es lo que más deseo, contigo o a tu lado yo no sentía miedo, ahora me muero de pánico, de incertidumbre y siento que no seré capaz pero sabes, si pienso en ti me levanta el ánimo. ¿Recuerdas del chico del que te hable?, bueno ha sido muy valiente, es fuerte y leal, es….cielos, no sé cómo explicarlo, tiene ese espíritu de batalla que alguna vez se vio reflejado en nuestros ojos. Ha curado a los heridos y les ha levantado el ánimo, yo estoy bien, solo una leve herida en el brazo, nada grave, no te preocupes. Me interesa más saber, ¿cómo te encuentras tú?_

 _Falta poco para romper el muro y debemos darnos prisa, la verdad muchos de estos chicos ya no aguantan, deseo sacarlos pronto de aquí, confían en mí y no debo defraudarlos. El invierno se acerca muy pronto y será muy frio, mas frio de lo que normalmente estoy acostumbrado a soportar pero sabes, sé que podremos lograrlo, aún conservo la fe de que podremos hacerlo. El viento ya está soplando y nos queda poco tiempo, ya pronto volveré a verte y podre confesarte todo. Anhelo ver tu mirada, tu cabello rojizo y tus bellas pecas; no soy el único, también este chico lo desea…desea conocer a la persona que tanta fuerza me da._

 ** _30 de Noviembre del año 3 después del impacto_**

 _Hoy es el día, hemos estado entrenando toda la mañana, ya no vemos el sol pero sabemos que ha amanecido cuando aquellos monstruos comienzan a moverse, alistamos las armas, los vehículos de nieve y también los tanques. Los heridos más graves han sido refugiados dentro de los mismos para mayor protección y estamos a unos cuantos minutos de iniciar el ataque. Quizás esta sea la última carta que te escriba desde esta base, durante el camino de regreso al cuartel general intentare escribirte más._

 ** _1 de Diciembre del año 3 después del impacto._**

 _Es satisfactorio para mi decirte que pudimos escapar, ahora nos dirigimos hacia el sur, este chico sí que fue valiente, es muy audaz, quizás debamos ascenderle a líder de sector en cuanto lleguemos, se lo merece. La pelea fue muy difícil pero igual solo queríamos derribar el muro, al hacerlo aquellas cosas dejarían de funcionar y podríamos avanzar, huir a la libertad, al menos por el momento. ¿Cómo están las cosas allá?, no he sabido nada de ti desde hace mucho tiempo pero creo que eso ya lo he dicho, igual me gustaría saber que estas bien, que todo está bien y que cuando llegue solo haya risas y festejos, sé que es mucho pedir eso en tiempos de guerra pero no puedo dejar de anhelar el momento en que pueda llegar a estar en paz._

 ** _5 de Diciembre del año 3 después del impacto._**

 _Perdóname por no escribirte unos días pero no había la suficiente luz para poder hacer la carta, quiero contarte todo lo que puedo ver ahora, el cielo se despeja a medida que avanzamos, hay rayos de luz que nos indican que pronto estaremos a salvo, hace mucho viento en las noches y sigue soplando nieve pero ya no está tan fría. Los muchachos se ven preocupados por mí, por mi condición, sabes, resulte mal herido en la huida pero estoy bien, estoy bien porque pronto volveré a estar junto a los que amo, junto a ti, porque sí, te amo._

 _Perdón no pude confesarme antes, me fui y ya, a cumplir mi misión y no pude decírtelo, pero ahora en estas líneas pondré toda mi confesión, mis sentimientos más profundos, aunque creo que en cada carta te has dado cuenta de que mi anhelo de verte es muy fuerte, en mi primera carta te he confesado mi admiración y mi cariño tan intenso hacia ti pero sabes nunca lo dije con esas palabras, te amo, te amo, te amo tanto. El dolor que siento no es el físico, no son las heridas de aquella arma siniestra que casi me hace añicos, porque sí, mi cuerpo está destrozado, si me vieras, oh dios, en que lamentable estado me encuentro._

 _He escrito una carta cada noche desde que empecé a amarte tan intensamente como lo hago ahora, he escrito una carta desde aquel momento en que el extrañarte se volvió insoportable, he escrito una carta cada noche para poder recordarte, las he guardado en este cofre y deseo que lleguen a tus manos, aunque yo no pueda hacerlo._

Francine derramó lágrimas sobre aquellas líneas, aguantando sus gritos de angustia y dolor, con todas aquellas cartas regadas por su escritorio, sujetando entre sus manos aquellos audífonos. Hace unos días que había recibido el mensaje de que la Base de refugiados del Ártico había sido liberada e iban en camino hacia el cuartel general del norte de E.U. donde ella se encontraba.

Patton era el encargado de liberar la base y traer a salvo a todos los agentes, incluyendo adolescentes y adultos si se encontraban. El joven había cumplido su misión, los cuido día y noche, los trajo a salvo pero ¿a qué costo?

-Eres un mentiroso…no cumpliste tu promesa-

Fany estaba inconsolable, recordando el día en que se marchó, cuando lo despidió en la pista de despegue.

 _-¡Sesenta!...¡no te atrevas a morir!-_

 _-jajajaja ¡cálmate Ochenta y Seis, no te preocupes por mí, no moriré, volveré, cumpliré mi misión!-_

 _-mas te vale, idiota-_

Fany lo amaba desde mucho antes de que él se diera cuenta, siempre lo hizo pero nunca tuvo el valor suficiente para decírselo, en medio de una guerra no había cabida para ese tipo de sentimientos. La chica tomó una hoja en blanco y escribió algunas líneas, después lo doblo en forma de avión y pegando un hilo rojo como cola, salió a su balcón lanzándolo lejos, siendo guiado por aquel viento helado hacia lo más alto en el cielo, el avión voló alto hasta perderse entre la tormenta de nieve a lo lejos.

 _"Yo también te amo y te estaré esperando siempre."_

 ** _Fin...bueno espero lo hayan disfrutado o llorado, como yo lo hice cuando lo escribí y espero no haya sido tan tedioso el asunto de las cartas pero me pareció una manera diferente de como acostumbro hacerlo. Les agradecería que me dieran su opinión con algún review y así poder seguir mejorando._**

 ** _Aprovecho para decir que continuare con el fanfic de Operación P.R.O.M.E.S.A una vez termine el ciclo escolar, pero animo, no lo dejare de lado._**


End file.
